


Не Герой

by Eguinerve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, La Légende du Roi Arthur - Savio & Skread & Zaho/Chouquet/Attia
Genre: First Crush, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Idiots in Love, M/M, Second War with Voldemort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eguinerve/pseuds/Eguinerve
Summary: Пока Гарри Поттер спасает мир, Артур спасает Мелеганта.





	Не Герой

Всю свою жизнь Артур твердо верил в то, что должен поступать _ правильно_, слушать сердце и не заключать сделок с совестью. Упрямый и непреклонный в своих убеждениях, он никогда не оглядывался назад, не подвергал сомнению совершенные поступки, не сожалел о принятых решениях… 

Только однажды он _ бросил _ человека, которого называл лучшим другом. 

Прошло шесть с лишним лет с момента их первой встречи: на поезде в Хогвартс, везшем Артура навстречу новой жизни, волшебнее и ярче самых смелых его мечтаний. Он был совсем ребенком тогда, невежественным столь же, сколь любопытным — не знающим ровным счетом _ ничего _ о мире магии, но жаждущим раскрыть все самые мельчайшие детали… 

Едва осознав, что его сосед по купе чистокровный, Артур сделал своей миссией вытянуть из него ответы даже на самые абсурдные из приходивших на ум вопросов. 

Поначалу его внимание раздражало Мелеганта. Тот недовольно морщил нос и смотрел на него свысока, отвечал неохотно и высокомерно-пренебрежительно, и даже не пытался скрыть своей нетерпимости к столь вопиющей глупости. 

Артур и не думал сдаваться. Не отступал, пока гнев его нового знакомого не сменился милостью, а пренебрежение — почти ласковой снисходительностью. Он мог поклясться, что в глубине души Мелеганту _ нравилось _ делиться своими знаниями — нравилось, когда на него смотрели большими глазами и впитывали каждое слово, и без остатка отдавали свой интерес. 

Артур чувствовал себя совершенно и абсолютно очарованным. 

Было нечто необъяснимо притягательное в этом мальчишке с его копной темных кудрей и ясными серыми глазами, с мимолетными, странно застенчивыми улыбками и острым языком — нечто, что шептало: тот _ должен _ стать частью его жизни, его первым и единственным настоящим другом. 

Так и случилось. Они подружились за считанные часы, столь крепко, что даже когда Шляпа отправила Артура в Гриффиндор, а Мелегант оказался на факультете змей, их интерес друг к другу не ослаб ничуть. Извечной вражде домов оказалось не по силам развести их прочь, не _ тогда_, но… 

Возможно, именно она обрекла их в итоге. 

Мелегант тяжело переживал распределение. Все члены его семьи испокон веков заканчивали Рейвенкло, неприкрыто гордились безупречной и незапятнанной репутацией _ светлого _ рода, и столь вопиющее нарушение традиции не могло остаться без внимания. 

Отец Мелеганта не упускал случая с каждым письмом напомнить о своем недовольстве выбором Шляпы, сокурсники относились к чужаку с недоверием и опаской, и груз, что лег на его плечи с первых же дней стал только тяжелее с течением лет. 

В какой-то момент он стал для Мелеганта неподъемным. Гордый и легко ранимый, чувствительный к чужому осуждению, он больше всего на свете жаждал быть принятым и беззаветно любимым, но даже самые близкие к нему люди отказывали ему в этом, находя на то бессчетные, нелепые, _ бессмысленные _ причины. 

_ Артур _ любил Мелеганта. Для него не имело значения, что амбиции его друга сильнее тяги к знаниям, что его кровь чиста или что его родители выбрали _ правильную _ сторону в минувшей войне. Он любил его со всеми недостатками, со вспыльчивостью, и склонностью драматизировать, и откровенно тяжелым характером — за все и _ вопреки _ всему. 

Сильнее всего он любил его за то, что Мелегант был _ рядом_, когда Артуру было по-настоящему плохо — когда он шептал поспешные признания в каждом сомнении и страхе, когда рассказывал о проведенных в приюте годах и несмываемом клейме нежеланного ребенка. Мелегант был _ рядом_, когда Артур узнал о своих настоящих родителях — когда плакал часами, свернувшись клубком, не в силах принять правды своего рождения и что его _ сестра_, его единственная семья, ненавидела его со всей страстью.

Мелегант не отличался терпением. Он всегда в первую очередь думал о себе, но все прочие его мысли неизменно доставались _ Артуру_, и никто иной не мог предложить ему ничего и вполовину столь же ценного.

Артур любил Мелеганта — _ любит _ до сих пор, и все-таки _ оставил _ его… 

Даже если смог убедить себя, что поступает правильно.

Артур прерывисто выдыхает. Легкое облачко пара на миг повисает в воздухе, прежде чем раствориться без следа. Пусть южный берег Черного Озера надежно укрыт от ветров, здесь по-прежнему чертовски _ холодно _ в разгар февраля, и даже три слоя теплой одежды не спасают Артура от того, чтобы продрогнуть до самых костей. 

Он почти потерял надежду, что Мелегант придет. Тот редко изменял своим привычкам, но слишком уж велик должен быть соблазн в такой день остаться в замке, свернувшись в кресле у камина с очередной чересчур заумной книжкой. 

Артур и сам предпочел бы оказаться в тепле, но только здесь у них есть возможность поговорить наедине, и он _ нуждается _ в этом так отчаянно сильно, что готов приходить сюда каждый день, ждать часами ради малейшего шанса на встречу. 

Ради малейшего шанса достучаться до своего друга. 

Как бы Артуру ни хотелось верить, что еще не все потеряно, он не станет винить Мелеганта за нежелание слушать. За последние три года они едва обменялись парой слов, но их отношения дали трещину еще раньше — в тот день, когда Гарри Поттер появился в стенах Хогвартса, и вражда факультетов вспыхнула с новой силой, когда _ война _ сменила соперничество, а имя Волдеморта вновь зазвучало в шепотах людей. 

Им было всего лишь тринадцать — слишком мало, чтобы выбирать сторону, но достаточно, чтобы понимать: _ однажды _ выбор встанет и перед ними тоже. 

Мелегант был совершенно несчастен в тот год. Он плохо спал, нередко выходил из себя и закатывал истерики, винил _ Артура _ во всех своих проблемах — в том, что тот слишком упрямо цеплялся за их дружбу, своей назойливой близостью пятнал его и без того шаткую репутацию. 

_Истинный _ слизеринец попросту не мог иметь ничего общего с гриффиндорским полукровкой, но… 

Правда в том, что Мелегант никогда не соответствовал этой роли. 

Его отец был давним и преданным сторонником Дамблдора, младшая сестра — идеалом отпрыска светлого рода, и только _ ему _ нигде не находилось места, _ его _ не принимали нигде, а Артур… 

Артур только все усугублял. 

Он всеми силами старался избавить своего друга от одиночества, доказать, что ему не нужно _ меняться _, чтобы быть любимым, — не нужно подчиняться правилам, навязанным ему отцом или сокурсниками, но порой... 

Порой Артуру казалось, что он всего лишь диктует _ свои _ правила, требуя от Мелеганта балансировать между двух миров в поптыке угодить ему. 

Порой ему не удавалось заглушить шепот сомнения, что ни его близость, ни поддержка не способны перевесить всех _ неудобств _ их дружбы. 

Порой — слишком _ часто _ — он позволял себе верить, что Мелегант не нуждается в нем и вполовину так сильно, как Артур нуждается в нем в ответ. 

Даже в то время он знал, что громче разума в его голове звучали голоса подростковых комплексов и страха покинутого ребенка вновь оказаться нежеланным, но он _ слушал _ их и подчинялся им, и в какой-то момент — попросту опустил руки. 

Артур сдался мольбам Мелеганта оставить его в покое, перестать _ мучить _ своей навязчивой и бесполезной дружбой. Отчаялся, отступил, разорвал _ все_, что связывало их вместе. 

Он _ ненавидел _ сделанный выбор. 

Ему до безумия не хватало Мелеганта, и сама мысль о том, чтобы найти ему замену и пустить кого-то еще в свое сердце, казалась невозможной и абсурдной. Артур отказывался подпускать людей близко. Он неизменно держал сокурсников на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и пусть не испытывал недостатка в _ приятелях_, по-прежнему избегал чего-то более значимого. 

Он наблюдал за Мелегантом так часто, как только мог себе позволить — пытался убедиться, что тот_ в порядке_, что все это было не зря... 

Что ему в самом деле лучше без Артура. 

Возможно, так и было. В какой-то момент, казалось, Мелегант нашел свое место на факультете: избавившись от неугодной многим дружбы и почти прекратив общение с семьей, он легко завоевал если не уважение, то _ интерес _ сокурсников — в особенности, когда дуэльный клуб обнаружил его незаурядный талант в чарах. 

Слизеринцы всегда ценили силу и верность их идеалам, так что течением лет Мелегант поднялся только выше — обзавелся группой последователей, что внимали каждому его слову, что почитали и _ принимали _его, как он всегда того хотел. 

Он не выглядел счастливым. Внешне оставался так же холоден, отстранен и раздражителен, но, может быть, Артур попросту потерял право видеть _ иные _ мгновения, мимолетные, бесконечно ценные улыбки и редкую нежность в глазах. 

Он ненавидел сделанный выбор и за это тоже, но… 

В конечном итоге, он не _ жалел _ о нем. 

Не до недавних пор. 

Как бы мучительно ни было одиночество, Артур _ пережил _ бы его, вот только отвратительные слухи, что весь этот год расползались по школе, наполняли его сердце страхом вовсе не за _ свою _ судьбу. 

В начале минувшего лета Дамблдор во всеуслышание объявил о том, что смерть Седрика Диггори была делом рук Волдеморта, что тот вернулся с того света и вновь намерен развязать войну. В прошлом месяце газеты пестрили сообщениями о массовом побеге из Азкабана, освободившем всех самых верных последователей Темного Лорда. _ Вчера _ Артур получил письмо от Оливера о том, что Маркус вынужден был покинуть Британию, опасаясь попасть под начавшуюся вербовку. 

В прошлом Волдеморт не гнушался искать последователей среди студентов. 

Артур не может медлить и дальше. 

Он верит всей душой, что Мелегант _ хороший _ человек, но знает и то, как силен для него соблазн власти, как отчаянно ему хочется проявить себя и доказать свою ценность миру. 

Если его безрассудство окажется сильнее здравого смысла, если амбиции заглушат голос сердца, он _не_ _устоит_ перед обещанием славы — будет искать ее среди тех, кто не поскупиться на лесть и сладкую ложь, пока не станет слишком поздно повернуть назад. 

Шелест веток и скрип снега за спиной заставляют Артура вздрогнуть всем телом. 

Мелегант все-таки пришел. 

Даже не оборачиваясь, Артур _ знает_, что это он, и облегчение наполняет его сердце столь же стремительно, сколь и паника. Слишком многое стоит на кону, слишком просто оступиться, упустить свой единственный шанс… 

Сглотнув вставший поперек горла ком, Артур расправляет плечи и тщетно пытается стереть с лица следы волнения и страха. Медлит еще мгновение, прежде чем наконец заставить себя взглянуть на того, кого так ждал. 

— Мелегант, — выдыхает он. 

Мелегант замирает, стоит встретиться их взглядам. Он выглядит неприятно удивленным застать Артура здесь, настороженным и напряженным, и в его глазах не отражается ничего, кроме досады, но… 

На его скулах горит легкий румянец мороза, изгиб искусанных губ кажется четче и ярче, а в растрепанных ветром темных кудрях на солнце блестят мириады снежинок — он так _ красив _ в этот миг, что перехватывает дыхание и испаряются совершенно все мысли. 

Он всегда был красив в глазах Артура. 

Задолго до того, как ему хватило смелости признать природу своей любви. 

— _ Пендрагон_, — сухо и подчеркнуто ровно произносит Мелегант. — Чем обязан? 

Он знает, что Артур здесь не случайно. 

Когда-то это было _ их _ место, уединенное и скрытое от чужих глаз, — узкая полоска берега у самого подножья воды в тени деревьев, где они проводили вместе едва ли не каждый вечер, разделяли обиды и радости, и робкие, по-детски невинные объятия. Не _ поцелуи_, но иногда… Иногда Артуру казалось, что Мелегант не отказал бы ему и в этом тоже. 

— Я надеялся поговорить с тобой, — говорит он. — Тебя непросто застать в одиночестве, и я более чем уверен, что ты намеренно избегал меня последние недели две… 

— Я избегал тебе последние _ три года_, — резко обрывает Мелегант. — Точно так же, как _ ты _ избегал меня, так что будь любезен прояснить, с чего вдруг такие перемены. 

Он поджимает губы и сужает глаза, и краска на его щеках проступает ярче — от _ гнева_, что всегда приходил слишком быстро. Глупая, безрассудная часть Артура по-прежнему находит это необъяснимо милым. 

Когда-то он не упустил бы шанса пойти дальше, проверить на прочность терпение Мелеганта и неизбежно вывести его из себя очередной неловкой шуткой. Он утешал бы его потом, сдерживая невольный и неуместный смех, уверял, что не хотел обидеть… 

Все это в _ прошлом_. 

Мелегант имеет право на гнев и на обиду, причина для них — серьезнее и глубже, чем вспышки ревности и необоснованная зависть, мучившие его раньше. Если Артур _ надавит _ сейчас, он только все испортит. 

У него нет права на ошибку, когда на кону стоит судьба его друга. Как бы самонадеянно ни было верить, что ему по силам ее изменить. 

Артур делает глубокий вдох. 

Ему страшно, и пусть храбрости в его сердце довольно, чтобы побороть волнение, _ красноречие _ покидает его в самый ответственный миг, оставляя неловкость, и косноязычие, и звенящую пустоту в мыслях.

— Я слышал о письме, — выпаливает он и оступается тут же. 

Выражение лица Мелеганта ожесточается — его глаза темнеют будто небо перед бурей, а на скулах проступают желваки. Он делает шаг назад, еще один, он… 

Он собирается _ уйти_, и Артур _ не может _ этого позволить. 

— Подожди! 

Он бездумно устремляется вперед, будто надеется удержать Мелеганта _ физически_, если не помогут слова, но острие чужой палочки больно упирается ему в грудь, вынуждая замереть на полушаге. 

Мелегант поджимает губы и, кажется, с трудом останавливает себя от того, чтобы произнести проклятие. Он выглядит загнанным в угол, напряженным — _ испуганным_, как бы тщательно ни пытался это скрыть. 

Артур резко выдыхает. 

Он пришел сюда не для того чтобы драться, боится конфликта не меньше — не возможной дуэли, но ее _ последствий_. Даже отчужденность между ними порою казалась невыносимой, и Артур не хочет — не _ может _ — представить себе реальности, в которой они стали бы врагами. 

Возможно, в этом истинная причина, почему он здесь. 

Он твердо встречает взгляд Мелеганта и даже не пытается защититься. Осознанно и добровольно оставляет контроль в _ его _ руках. 

— Подожди, — повторяет он мягче. — Пожалуйста, не уходи, мне правда нужно с тобой поговорить. 

В его голосе звучит мольба, _ отчаяние_, что нет смысла прятать. Артур не постыдиться встать перед Мелегантом на колени, если такова цена за то, чтобы быть услышанным. 

Он едва может представить себе, на что _ не смог бы _пойти ради своего друга.

Мелегант медленно опускает палочку. 

Его пальцы едва заметно подрагивают, взгляд беспокойный и ищущий, и опасение не покинуло его до сих пор. Как сильно Артур хотел бы убедить себя, что не заслуживает этого страха, что _ неспособен _ причинить боли тому, кого любит, но… 

Быть может, он никогда не поднимал палочки против Мелеганта, только _ ранил _ его все равно. 

— Какое тебе вообще дело, — сквозь зубы цедит Мелегант, — до моей жизни? 

Годы назад он ровно так же требовал от Артура ответить, _ отчего _ тот не оставит его в покое, отчего так отчаянно продолжает цепляться за их дружбу, и в сущности причина не изменилась с тех пор. 

Артур попросту не может представить себе реальности, в которой ему было бы _ все равно_, в которой он мог бы отпустить и двигаться дальше. Мелегант всегда был и останется для него всем миром — его другом, его семьей, единственным любимым человеком. 

— Мы не чужие друг другу люди, — говорит он истину понятнее и проще. — Когда-то мы были друзьями. 

Для любого близкого ему человека он сделал бы то же — постарался бы найти слова убеждения, уберечь от ошибки и предотвратить бессмысленную вражду, и в то же время… 

Ради Мелеганта он готов на несравенимо _ большее _ — поступиться гордостью и упрямством, закрыть глаза на принципы, которым следовал всю жизнь, пытаться снова и снова, какой бы безнадежной ни казалась цель. 

— В самом деле? — губы Мелеганта изгибаются в неприятной усмешке. — Когда ты наконец поймешь, что твои наивные попытки цепляться за эти иллюзии только выставляют тебя идиотом? 

Артур сжимает зубы, тщетно пытаясь скрыть, как _ ранят _ его эти слова — слова, что слышит не впервые, знакомое до боли отрицание всего, что связывало их когда-то. 

В то время как он лелеял каждый миг их дружбы, Мелегант _ отказался _ от нее — отказался признавать, что проведенные неразлучно годы были чем-то большим, чем временным помутнением рассудка. Он не раз бросал ему в лицо, как мало стоила их связь, и в глубине души Артур всегда знал на то причину. 

Их близость _ была _ важна для Мелеганта, он ценил ее не меньше, иначе ему не было бы и вполовину так больно, когда Артур забрал ее — сдался, опустил руки, ушел. 

Разве так поступают друзья?.. 

Чувство вины тугим узлом сворачивается в его животе, и к горлу подступает тошнота. Он так долго заталкивал глубже любые сомнения, боялся позволить себе саму мысль о том, что мог оступиться — поддаться собственным страхам, просчитаться, вновь сделать _ только хуже. _

Он по-прежнему верит, что разорвал их отношения ради Мелеганта — сделал выбор, что оказался не по силам его другу. Пускай тот всеми силами стремился оттолкнуть Артура прочь, он в то же время не мог заставить себя уйти первым. Только мучил себя, пытаясь оставаться самим собой, без компромиссов и лжи, и в то же время соответствовать ожиданиям _других_.

Мелегант _ нуждался _ в признании. Жаждал уважения и принятия, восхваления его достижений и талантов, и Артур считал, что, отступив в сторону, давал ему шанс заполучить все это, но… 

Что, если все, чего он добился в итоге, — позволил своему другу поверить, что тот не стоит того, чтобы за него бороться? Что _ Артур _ больше не может его принять? 

Это _ он _ забрал у Мелеганта выбор, подтолкнув его к тому, чтобы наконец стать истинным слизеринцем — закрытым и высокомерным, проницательным, недоверчивым, жестоким; отточить до совершенства каждую из этих черт, заперев как можно дальше все то, что не _ соответствовало _ картине. 

Если Мелегант в самом деле выберет примкнуть к Темному Лорду — пойдет по пути, которого так страшится Артур, это будет и _ его _ виной тоже. 

— Что, никаких возражений в этот раз? — ядовито спрашивает Мелегант, разрывая затянувшееся молчание. 

Уголок его рта ползет вниз в горькой и уродливой пародии на ухмылку, только в глазах нет ни тени насмешки — лишь _ обида_, яркая и живая. Он так и не научился ее скрывать. 

Артур тяжело сглатывает и решительно качает головой. 

— Мы _ были _ друзьями, — повторяет он упрямо. — Я по-прежнему считаю тебя своим другом, разумеется мне есть до тебя дело! Это не изменится, даже если мы всю жизнь так и продолжим избегать друг друга… 

Ему ненавистна сама мысль об этом. 

Артур напоминает себе, что пришел сюда не в надежде на примирение, но отдал бы многое за один только шанс вернуть все как было — за то, чтобы все разлучившее их когда-то перестало иметь значение. 

В ином — лучшем — мире это было бы так просто. 

Они сдали бы экзамены и выпустились из школы, оставили позади бессмысленное соперничество факультетов, и не было бы никакой войны, никакого выбора — невозможного, несправедливого выбора, грозившегося разрушить все то немногое, что еще оставалось целым. 

— Я слышал о письме, — вновь произносит он, на этот раз мягче и тише. — Мне правда жаль, что все так вышло. Твой отец _ не прав_, но это не значит, что у тебя больше нет выхода… 

— Да что тебе об этом известно?! — сквозь зубы шипит Мелегант, вновь вздергивая палочку вверх. — Ты сам-то хоть раз стоял перед выбором? _ Нет_, тебе все и всегда давалось легко, все сходило с рук. Что бы ты ни делал, тебя все равно любили! И правда, к чему заботиться об одобрении родителей, когда они оба мертвы? 

Артур вздрагивает, будто от пощечины, на миг прикрывает глаза и заталкивает подальше невольную обиду. Мелегант всегда знал, как задеть за живое, и удары его становились тем точнее, чем _ больнее _ было ему самому. 

Восемнадцать лет назад отец Артура воспользовался оборотным зельем, чтобы обманом переспать с чужой женой в безумной надежде ребенком привязать ее к себе, а когда та умерла в родах — без лишних сомнений отдал сына в детдом. 

Артуру никогда не отмыться от этого пятна, и в то же время… 

Это правда, что ему никогда не приходилось искать одобрения родителей, пытаться изменить себя, только чтобы не обмануть их ожиданий — заслужить _ любовь_, что должна быть безусловной. 

Он не знает всего, что было в злополучном письме, только то немногое, чего удалось добиться от сестры Мелеганта. Их отец больше не желал видеть нерадивого отпрыска дома._ Отказывался _ принимать его — теперь, когда тот стал совершеннолетним, когда запятнал себя связью с темной стороной.

У Мелеганта не было даже шанса сделать свой выбор, но он _ уже _ расплачивался за него. 

— Так нечестно, Артур, — едва слышно шепчет Мелегант; он кажется растерянным и напуганным, совсем _ ребенком_, даже младше своих восемнадцати лет. — Отец презирает меня просто за то, кто я есть, мне никогда не будут доверять, какую бы сторону я ни выбрал… Ни ты, ни моя сестра понятия не имеете, каково это…

Он замолкает и судорожно сглатывает, моргает слишком часто, пусть глаза его остаются сухи. 

Артур чувствует, как мучительно сжимается его сердце. Если бы он посмел, то заключил бы Мелеганта в объятия, прижался бы губами к его виску в единственном возможном утешении. 

От _ слов _ сейчас так мало толку. 

Призвав всю свою храбрость, Артур осторожно касается запясться Мелеганта, вынуждая его вновь опустить палочку. Он делает шаг вперед. Под кончиками его пальцев часто-часто бьется пульс, подобно сердцу маленького напуганного зверька. 

— Нечестно, — признает он. — И я действительно не могу и представить, как тебе трудно сейчас, но… Мелегант, даже если тебе кажется, что у тебя только один путь, это _ не так_. Ты один из лучших учеников школы, Флитвик чуть ли не завтра готов предложить тебе практику, и я _ отказываюсь _ верить, что существуют препятствия, которых ты не в силах преодолеть. — Прошу тебя, не трать свою жизнь на служение Темному лорду, ты ведь заслуживаешь гораздо большего…

— И что ты предлагаешь взамен? Отсиживаться в безопасности как трусу? — цедит Мелегант. — Или, может быть, мне присоединиться к светлой стороне? Ты _ этого _ от меня хочешь?

Единственное, чего Артур хочет, это чтобы его друг был в безопасности. К какой бы стороне тот ни примкнул, его жизнь не станет проще — его все так же будут преследовать недоверие, и предвзятость, и _ риск_. 

Отец Мелеганта — не единственный, кто уже подписал приговор слизеринцам, кто списал их со счетов и предрек судьбу по одной только причине, что Шляпа нашла в них черты, в сущности своей ничуть не лучше и не хуже других. 

Даже в Отряде Дамблдора, собранном Поттером в начале осени, нет ни одного представителя змеиного факультета, и никто до сих пор не заикнулся о том, чтобы что-то изменить. 

Артуру противна вся эта система. Он отказывается понимать, _ отчего _ люди так упрямо цепляются за предрассудки и создают на пустом месте вражду. Сколько еще детей и подростков искренне верят в то, что все для них решено и выхода нет?

И все-таки Артур не тешит себя иллюзией, что ему по силам что-то изменить. 

Он не реформатор, не герой, не _ Гарри Поттер_, и спасать всех — не его ноша. 

Если он сможет помочь хотя бы одному человеку — тому, кто по-настоящему для него дорог, — этого будет _ достаточно_. 

— Однажды я уже сделал за тебя выбор, — говорит Артур. — Я _ оставил _ тебя с твердой уверенностью, что так будет лучше, и к чему это привело? Знаешь, я ведь… Я _ не хотел _ уходить, но… 

Он замолкает и встряхивает головой. Речь не о _ нем _ , не о его желаниях и сожалениях — не _ сейчас _, когда есть вещи в сто крат важнее. 

— Я не повторю своей ошибки, — продолжает он твердо. — Ты можешь сражаться или остаться в стороне, последовать за Темным лордом или выступить против него… Чего бы это ни стоило, я не стану тебя осуждать, только, пожалуйста, не принимай решения поспешно — не принимай его потому, что не видишь иного пути. Ты хороший человек, я _ верю _ в это. Тебе не место среди Пожирателей. 

Осторожно, почти невесомо, Артур проводит большим пальцем вверх по запястью Мелеганта, по тонкой коже, еще не запятнанной Темной Меткой, и он надеется всем своим сердцем, что так будет всегда. 

Мелегант дрожит. 

Он шумно выдыхает и делает шаг вперед — утыкается лбом в плечо Артура, не оставляя ему иного выхода, кроме как сомкнуть объятия, прижать к себе покрепче и зарыться носом в чуть влажные от снега кудри. Они по-прежнему пахнут полынью. Близость Мелеганта по-прежнему ощущается так правильно, так естественно, и Артур не хочет отпускать его ни за что и никогда. 

Он и _ не должен _ был отпускать. Не должен был позволять Мелеганту ни на миг усомниться в том, как много тот значит — гораздо больше, чем любые ожидания, возложенные на него. 

— Я скучал по тебе, — шепчет Артур, касаясь губами макушки Мелеганта. — Не было ни единого дня, чтобы я не скучал по тебе. 

Какими же _ идиотами _ были они оба. 

Мелегант всегда был своим злейшим врагом. Он не признавал полумер, отрицал любое несовершенство и стремился к недостижимым вершинам — _ лелеял _ свое несчастье, отказываясь довольствоваться малым и искать компромиссы. 

_ Артур _ слепо шел у него на поводу. 

Они могли бы прятать свою дружбу и встречаться тайком, могли бы наплевать на всех, и если и добиваться признания, то иначе.

Он чувствовал себя загнанным в угол тогда, обреченным принять ненавистное ему решение, но в действительности всего лишь сдался слишком быстро, даже не _ попытался _ искать иной путь — тот, что мог быть сложнее, но _ правильнее_. 

Тот, ради которого не пришлось бы предавать все, чем он является. 

Возможно, они оба смогут извлечь из этого урок. 

Мелегант по-прежнему мелко дрожит, и Артур сильнее прижимает его к себе в наивной надежде утешить волнение так же легко, как оградить от зимней стужи. Мягко поглаживая его волосы, он прикрывает глаза и позволяет себе насладиться мгновением, о котором мечтал так часто — в те дни, когда одиночество казалось удушающим даже среди друзей, когда ему так мучительно не хватало единственного человека, с которым он чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым. 

Скучал ли Мелегант по нему так же болезненно остро? 

Он не отстраняется, только обвивает руками талию Артура, льнет к нему ближе, дышит прерывисто и часто. Это _ он _ сделал первый шаг, поборов гордость и обнажив то, что всегда считал слабостью. Как же _ тяжело _ ему было все это время, если потребность в утешении оказалась сильнее? 

Чувство вины с новой силой вспыхивает в сердце Артура, тяжелым комом подступает к горлу и не дает вдохнуть, и в то же время — крошечная, предательская часть его ликует от осознания, что он нужен Мелеганту тоже. 

— Прости меня, — говорит он тихо. — _ Прости_, я не должен был оставлять тебя одного… 

Он будет повторять это снова и снова — десятки, сотни раз, пока не заслужит прощение. Пока Мелегант не обвинит его в невыносимой назойливости и не прикажет замолчать, только глаза его будут выдавать самодовольство и удовлетворенность, а в уголках губ спрячется легкая, бесценная улыбка. 

Сейчас Мелегант молчит. 

Он не говорит ничего, только дрожь его постепенно затихает, а дыхание становится спокойнее и ровнее. Артур знает, что они не могут продлить этот момент в вечность, и все равно не может сдержать невольного разочарования, когда Мелегант разрывает объятия и делает шаг назад. 

Его скулы алеют краской смущения, но губы сжаты в тонкую полоску, а в лихорадочно ярких, покрасневших глазах читается лишь странная решимость.

— А что если _ я _ этого хочу? — спрашивает он. 

Сердце Артура пропускает удар. 

— Принять… метку? 

Мелегант недовольно щурится, даже не пытаясь скрыть своего раздражения очевидной неспособностью Артура проследить ход его мыслей. Исключительно _ несправедливо _с его стороны — как и большинство требований, что он предъявляет к людям, и все же… 

Если только Артур ошибся, он готов проглотить любую обиду. 

Мелегант наконец убирает палочку и скрещивает руки на груди. 

— Присоединиться к светлой стороне, — говорит он резко. — Я никогда не был _ трусом_, что бы ты ни думал на этот счет. Даже если мне недостает идиотского гриффиндорского безрассудства… 

Уголки губ Артура дергаются в невольной улыбке. 

— Нет, — прерывает он, — _ твое _ безрассудство определенно слизеринское. Это когда амбиции сильнее здравого смысла. 

Пусть это всего лишь беззлобная насмешка, в его словах довольно правды. 

Мелегант слишком рьяно жаждет признания и славы, чтобы отсиживаться в тени. Он не будет сражаться ради _ идеи _ — ему плевать на всеобщее благо ровно так же, как на идеи превосходства чистой крови. 

Даже если он выступит против Волдеморта, немногие сочтут его причины на то _ правильными_, но так ли это важно в итоге?

Если таково будет решение Мелеганта, Артур сделает все в его силах, чтобы помочь ему: вновь постарается убедить Поттера, что им необходимы союзники со всех факультетов, что подростковое соперничество не обречено окончиться взрослой, кровавой войной. Он не остановится и перед тем, чтобы обратиться к директору Дамблдору лично, он… 

Мелегант презрительно фыркает. 

Он кажется даже более раздраженным, чем раньше, искренне _ задетым _ несвоевременной и неудачной попыткой пошутить. 

Когда-то Артур мог позволить себе безобидную дерзость и подколки. Когда-то его друг не воспринимал каждую из них штыки, не видел в них желания обидеть, но слишком много воды утекло с тех пор. 

_ Сейчас _ нужно что-то иное. 

— Это не плохо! — поспешно уверяет Артур. — Это ведь часть тебя, как может быть иначе? 

Он искренне и всецело убежден, что Мелегант _ совершенен _ таким, каков есть. 

С ним непросто иметь дело. У него тяжелый характер: взрывной темперамент и склонность к истерикам, непомерная гордость, обидчивость и ранимость, и так до смешного мало черт, которыми это можно было бы искупить, и все-таки Артур не может представить его другим. 

Не может представить, как можно не любить в нем абсолютно все. 

— Серьезно, Артур? — Мелегант закатывает глаза. — Когда нам было по тринадцать, это еще звучало относительно мило, но сейчас?.. 

Артур пожимает плечами. 

Мелегант может пытаться убедить его в чем угодно, но он _ видит _ неприкрытое удовлетворение в его взгляде, легчайшую тень знакомой, немного застенчивой улыбки на его губах. 

Артур по-прежнему совершенно _ очарован _ ею — не в силах отвести глаз, не в силах погасить желания, что вспыхивает в сердце. Возможно, он вот-вот совершит очередную ошибку, возможно — сделает единственно верный шаг. 

Какой бы ни была истина, у него уже не выйдет себя отговорить. 

Он поднимает руку, чтобы отвести в сторону прядь волос со лба Мелеганта. Становится _ смелее_, когда тот не пытается отстраниться, — осторожно прослеживает кончиками пальцев бьющуюся на его виске жилку, острую линию скул и крошечный раздвоенный шрам под нижней губой. 

— Можно?.. — спрашивает он тихо.

Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, где находит решимость, когда все по-прежнему так шатко между ними, когда у него есть только робкая надежда вернуть все то, что связывало их когда-то, но… 

Мелегант по-прежнему нуждается в его близости, и Артур хочет, чтобы тот знал — он готов предложить и иную нежность тоже, все _ чувства _, что годами хранил в своем сердце. 

Ради них обоих. 

Мелегант едва заметно кивает. Артур делает полшага вперед и заключает его лицо в ладони, касается губами его губ, чуть потрескавшихся и удивительно теплых. Это осторожный поцелуй, неуверенный и легкий, но даже столь невинная ласка, простое ощущение, как их дыхание смешивается воедино, кажется слаще самых смелых фантазий. 

Они сталкиваются носами. Мелегант тихо фыркает и разрывает поцелуй, только чтобы попробовать заново, все так же неловко, но искренне и _ по-настоящему. _

Артур заправляет прядь волос ему за ухо, чуть задевая пальцами россыпь серебряных сережек. Он так много упустил за последние годы — столько крошечных, почти незначимых деталей, но теперь у него есть шанс их изучить. Изучить _ заново _ те, что успел позабыть. 

Проходят мгновения, прежде чем они неохотно отстраняются друг от друга. 

Мелегант поднимает на него взгляд. 

— Неужели ты до сих пор?.. — он сглатывает и бегло проводит языком по губам. 

Конечно же он _ знал _ о чувствах Артура — возможно, даже до того, как тот осознал их сам, — и, может быть, это странно столько лет цепляться за первую детскую влюбленность, лелеять ее и в итоге взрастить в куда более сильное чувство, но так _ вышло_. 

Артур не откажется от этого теперь. 

— До сих пор, — серьезно кивает он. — До конца жизни, если ты позволишь.

Мелегант морщит нос и, кажется, едва сдерживает желание вновь закатить глаза — наверняка считает, что все это сущие _ глупости_, но Артур искренне верит в то, что говорит. 

А еще он знает, что некоторые вещи должны быть произнесены вслух, как бы банально они ни звучали. Слишком часто несказанное порождает сомнения, позволяет им разрастаться в душе, разрушая даже самые крепкие связи. 

Артур не настолько наивен, чтобы считать, что его любовь способна решить все проблемы, прогнать недоверие и перечеркнуть старые обиды, — что всего лишь одним разговором они возвели заново сожженные мосты, и все-таки… 

Это _ начало_. Надежный фундамент для того, чтобы построить что-то вновь. 

— Мелегант… — тихо начинает Артур; меньше всего он хочет разрушать мгновение, но не может промолчать: — Ты должен знать, я приму любой твой выбор. Не делай его ни ради меня, ни ради отца, ни ради сокурсников. Если ты действительно хочешь сражаться против Темного Лорда, я помогу тебе в этом. Если решишь покинуть Британию, я уеду с тобой. Если ты… 

Он замолкает и сглатывает, стараясь не выдать, как тяжело ему продолжать. 

— Даже если ты примешь метку, я не оставлю тебя, но я… Я постараюсь сделать все, чтобы убедиться в том, что это не уничтожит тебя. 

Артур верит в это всем сердцем, не хочет и не может выставлять условия обещанию близости. _ Принятие _ значит совсем иное. 

— Все, чего я прошу от тебя, — говорит он, — _ позволь _ мне быть рядом.

Артур твердо решил для себя, что больше не отступит первым, не сдастся и не опустит руки, как бы сложно ни было идти вперед. Он готов бороться за Мелеганта до самого конца, но предпочел бы не бороться с _ ним_. 

Мелегант смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, его взгляд непривычно открыт и уязвим, будто он _ не ожидал _ столь откровенного признания. Он _ должен _ был. Если у них и есть что-то общее — это упрямство, бескомпромиссность и непринятие полумер. 

Артур не способен отдать свое сердце иначе как полностью. 

Он до сих пор не знает, что толкнуло его прийти сюда — стремление удержать Мелеганта от ошибки или же эгоистичное желание вернуть его любой ценой. Возможно, он давно ждал повода все исправить, попросить прощения и начать все заново.   
Все, на что он готов пойти ради Мелеганта, он делает _ и для себя тоже. _Для них обоих. Ему не нужно иной причины. 

Он не герой. 

Он не несет на своих плечах судьбу всего света, он не праведник и не готов думать обо всех. Со всем присущим ему упрямством, со всей твердостью он по-прежнему верит в то, чтобы поступать правильно, и сейчас для него нет ничего _ правильнее _ , чем быть рядом с тем, кого он любит больше всего в мире.  
  
Больше самого мира.

Он не герой, и, слава Мерлину, ему незачем им быть. 

Мелегант коротко смеется и качает головой. 

— Артур, даже когда я искренне верил, что мне будет лучше без тебя, я все равно так и не смог тебя отпустить, — говорит он. — Как ты думаешь, каков мой ответ? 

— Я думаю… — Артур запинается, пытается сдержать глупую улыбку, что рвется наружу, и все равно терпит поражение. 

Отчего-то он непоколебимо уверен, что теперь все непременно наладится, и, как бы ни сложились их жизни, какие бы препоны не подкинула им судьба, _ вместе _ они справятся со всем. 

— Я думаю, что люблю тебя, — совершенно невпопад заканчивает он. 

— _ Я _ думаю, что ты идиот, — уголки губ Мелеганта слегка подрагивают в улыбке, а глаза его сияют совершенно невозможным блеском. 

Артур смеется и кивает. 

— Ага. И все равно я тебя люблю. 

На самом деле этого вполне достаточно. 


End file.
